A Wizard And A Dragon
by xOxSempiternalxOx
Summary: During the War, Harry had a lover, who left without an explanation except for "It's not natural." Still haunted by his lover's words 5 years later, Auror Harry Potter is assigned to a Witness Protection case. Little does he know that ghosts of his past are coming back to haunt him. Rated M for later chapters. As always, R&R my lovelies.


**Hey guys! I'm baaaaack :D with a new story! YEAH! OK, this story is rated M for a reason, so please read responsibly. I'm currently working on Chapter 9 for my Gumshall, but it's SO HARD TO WRITE IN MARCELINE'S POV. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND D: So for now, please R&R this one. Also, I GOT A TUMBLR :D I posted the link for it in my Profile, and I'm debating what to call you guys, should I call you guys My Darlings? Or should I call you My Traders? LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?:D**

**So, without further ado, here is the debut of my Drarry, A Wizard and A Dragon. **

**Chapter 1- Always **

I walked out of my Auror's office located at the very edge of the new wing of the Ministry of Magic. It wasn't a bad job, except not many crimes came to my desk, they were usually for more "experienced" wizards, but oddly, I like the desk work. Paper pushing calms me a bit, weird right? With nothing to do at the Ministry anymore, I decided to head home. I currently reside in the house Sirius left me, but I've added a lot of my tastes into it. For one, I dedicated one room to just my secret hobby: Music. I was especially into many unknown or unrecognized muggle bands such as Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, and Black Veil Brides. No autotuned anything for me please. I do like one song that is currently playing on my outdated radio though, Let Her Go by Passenger is the name of the song I believe.

I once loved, and felt that love reciprocated. I lost it after the War though, he just left me, with no real explanation. I still feel the pain of his last words to me though.

"_Can't you see it Harry!? We can never be together! A man and a man together is just wrong and immoral! Especially since we come from two totally different sides!" His voice reverberated in the large alcove of the hallway. _

"_It can work if we just try! The Wizarding world is so much more accepting of these kinds of things!" I pleaded, hoping he'd see the desperation in the depths of my green eyes, but he just turned his head and looked out the window. I'd gone through too much, I'd just lost Sirius less than a year ago, and the pain of losing Dumbledore almost tipped me over the edge, I couldn't lose him too. I'd have nothing to live for. "Please, please, don't leave me!"_

"_Please Harry, don't make this harder than it already is." He begged, tears gathering in his beautiful eyes. My vision was clouding with tears as well, intensifying the pain of the losses I'd just suffered. _

"_God, what did I do wrong!?" I yelled at the ceiling and looked back at him. "Do you not love me anymore? Is that it? Did I do something wrong? Because if I did, I'm so so sorry, just please no, please don't leave me." Somewhere during my fit of desperation, I had placed my hands on his chest. _

"_No! Harry, don't ever EVER doubt that I don't love you. I always will. But all love has to have some sort of unfortunate ending right?" He questioned bitterly, and I shook my head._

"_No, no love they don't! At least ours doesn't! Don't I mean anything to you?" Somehow, this was the last measure I could have thought of to get him to stay with me. _

"_Harry, you mean the world to me, and I will ALWAYS ALWAYS love you, but we can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." He peeled my hands off of his chest, turned on his heel and ran away. He spared me no backward glance, and I crumpled to my knees as soon as he was out of sight. My loud sobs echoed off the walls of the hallway, and this was the first time that one word meant losing my whole world and that one word was always. _

I snapped out of my revere, I didn't notice I was crying, but I did notice Kingsley Shacklebolt sitting across from me in my music room. He'd taken up one of my many stacks of boxes that contained some albums, posters, and my own guitar in one of them.

"Potter, why are you crying?" He asked me in his thick accent, and I smiled through my tears.

"It's nothing, sir." I said, and then recognized the peculiarity of Shacklebolt being in my home, "No offense, sir, but why are you even here?"

"Oh, that. We believe that you are ready to take on a serious case that has arisen in the aftermath of the crime wave we just endured." Conjuring a coffee table, he slid a manila folder across the smooth mahogany surface to me. I picked it up, and opened the cover to reveal a set of crisp white papers. Fanning them out and skimming them briefly, I saw that this wasn't a regular Ministry case, it was a witness protection assignment in which Harry had to protect this person from whatever was threatening him or her. "Yes, as you saw, this _is_ a witness protection assignment. We have a very special case for you here, and we believe you would be the best to put on this one because you have past experience with the witness in need of protection."

"I do?" I asked slightly taken aback, "Who?" He smiled then, as if he knew some dirty secret.

"Well Potter, if you'd floo with me back to my office, we could discuss it more. I feel that this is an impromptu setting for this type of meeting to take place." Shacklebolt stated simply, standing up and offering his arm to me. I took the proffered arm, and with a pop we apparated.

When we had touched down in his office, I made a beeline for the nearest wastebasket, emptying the contents of the late-night dinner I'd had before leaving work. I looked over at Kingsley, who was laughing wickedly, and glared at him.

"What the bloody hell?!" I yelled, "I thought we were flooing from my house to your office!"

"We were GOING to, but apparation made more sense because we needed you to start tonight on this case." He said gravely. Still slightly disoriented, I stumbled over to one of the ornate chairs that sat opposite of Shacklebolt's desk.

"I still need a lot more detail than what you're giving me in these papers." I asserted, and he nodded his head sagely.

"Yes, I realize that, are you ready for this? Because if you are not, then we can always give it to Weasley." At this, I protested.

"No! Ron has enough to deal with already! With the arrival of the baby he's swamped enough."

"Good," He chuckled, "Because I don't believe Ron would be comfortable living with our male witness under the pretense of being a gay couple in the muggle world."

Again, I was shocked.

"Don't look so surprised Harry, I'm quite sure you'll like this little "arrangement" we've created for you."

"Depends on who it is, and what said "arrangement" includes." I smirked, leaning back against the chair.

"Well, you are about to know." He conjured up a small table with a projector and small computer placed next to it. After the War, many people began to ask me about "muggle technologies" and I was more than happy to supply them with the information I had. Now, almost every wizard owned some sort of smartphone or laptop along with a TV and some other piece of technology. I rolled my eyes at the cliché way the situation was happening.

"I'm really hoping that this cliché setting is all worth the trouble Kingsley." I joked, turning my chair to face the screen.

"It is." He said, starting a well-put together presentation of what my assignment was, but he seemed to be having some sort of trouble.

"Need help?" I asked, about to get up, but he waved his hand.

"No no, I will figure it out thank you."

"_How do you work this bloody contraption?!" He yelled furiously, his eyes alight with malice directed towards the small laptop he had situated on our coffee table. We had been living together in a secret dorm for some time now, but we never really slept in the bedroom we had set up for us. It would be too conspicuous. Somehow, he'd dug out my laptop from my backpack, and started tinkering around with it. _

"_Need help?" I asked amusedly, moving from my spot in front of the fire place to sit next to him on the couch. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before turning back to the screen to tell me no._

"_No thanks love, I'll figure it out." And he did, he was bloody brilliant, and tired too. That was the first time we ever slept in the same bed. _

Kingsley's screams of his achievement of accomplishing his task jolted me out of my involuntary trip to the past and back to the present. "Alright! Here we go!" The first slide was titled "_Case No. 87518651. Operative: Harry James Potter" _Moving onto the next slide, I saw a nice home in an urban neighborhood, with little children playing in the front lawns of the homes next door. "This is where you will be staying," He said, "In the town of Chelmsford, England. You will reside here with the witness under the pretense of being a couple."

"Alright, I'm pretty sure I know the rest, but can you fill me in a little more?"

"Yes, your main objective on this assignment is to protect the witness at all costs, even if it means using magic." To have permission to use magic and possibly reveal myself to a muggle was unheard of. Especially since the Minister of Magic himself had given me said permission. "Now, the witness you are to be protecting is another matter. I do believe that you two knew each other, and I'm one-hundred percent sure that you do remember."

"Really?" I asked, perking up, maybe it would be one of my old friends and it wouldn't be so awkward as it would be with someone I didn't even know, "Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy."

My jaw went slack. "What?"


End file.
